


You and I

by musketrois (B_kate)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Poet Stiles, Writer Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_kate/pseuds/musketrois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They said opposites attract and, in the case of Stiles and Derek, it was comically untrue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song You and I by Johnnyswim. I’ve edited the song a bit to fit this story. I encourage you all to give the song a listen!

They said opposites attract and, in the case of Stiles and Derek, it was comically untrue.

The last two years had been a constant war between the two. 

Derek owned a bookshop and was a well-known author.

Meanwhile, Stiles owned a coffee shop and was a well-known poet.

The catch was that their shops were across the street from each other. Every morning, they opened and closed at the same time. Stiles would give a cordial ‘Hello’ while Derek gave a curt ‘Piss off.’

The daily bickering usually started there and didn’t end until Stiles told Derek to ‘Go to Hell’ and Derek promptly flipped him off. They then walked their separate ways back home. 

-

Despite their differences, Derek needed coffee throughout the day, and Stiles’ shop was not only convenient, but the best in the small city.

That's how Derek found himself in line at _Stilinski Coffee Bar._

When it was his turn to order, he found that Stiles was the one currently manning the till.

“Hey, Derek. Let me guess, one coffee ask black as your soul?” Stiles smirked. 

Derek sneered back. “Yes, please.”

After paying, Stiles followed Derek to the hand-off plane where he was waiting.

“How goes business?” Stiles asked.

“I get way too many dirty hipsters like you, because of your coffee shop. All they want is Sylvia Plath and Jack Kerouac.”

“You should be pleased that I bring you so much business. Your shop might be nothing without the hipsters and me!”

“I could do without the hipsters as well as seeing your face on a daily basis.” Derek replied.

With that, he grabbed his preferred black coffee and made his way back to his little shop.

Once safely back at work, Derek contemplated the man he hated. Derek wasn't sure how their dislike for each other started or why it was continuing.

There was something about Stiles Stilinski that got under Derek’s skin. 

Maybe it was Stiles’ hipster clothing, and how he carried a little notebook with him wherever he went. Or was it his inability to shut his mouth and stay out of other’s business? It could have been the way he happily bounced throughout life. Perhaps it was the smile that always graced his shapely face? It had to be something.

Had Derek been unfair in his original assessment? Did the loud mouth poet deserve a second chance

Still, Derek knew one thing for sure: he could not tolerate a human with all the traits he could not stand

-

Another two weeks had slowly passed, and Derek found himself actively being more polite to the younger man across the road. 

He would return his morning hellos, which in turn led to goodbyes in the evening. 

Coffee runs turned less hostile and more social. They talked about almost anything that popped to mind.

TV, movies, Marvel vs DC, their personal lives. They covered it all in a span of two weeks.

The bell above the front door rang while Derek was writing behind the counter one day and in walked Stiles. He rarely came to the shop, so Derek was curious about his visit.

“Whatcha writing?” Stiles asked.

“Nothing your small poetic mind would understand.” Derek joked.

At least Derek thought he was joking. It was a debate the two had had before, but there seemed to be some underlying feelings that Derek did not see before.

“I work hard at what I do, just like you. My thoughts and feelings go into my work, and you cannot tell me that isn't exactly what you do when you're writing a story. I was going to ask you on a date since we’ve gotten along so well lately, but never mind, asshole.”

Before Derek could formulate an apology, stiles was already halfway across the street.

Derek was royally fucked.  
-

Derek felt terrible about belittling Stiles and his profession. He knew the man worked hard, but Derek’s brain to mouth filter didn’t always work like it should.

He had hurt Stiles’ so bad that he was having someone else open the shop for him. When Derek tried to apologize when he went to the shop, Stiles always made sure he had something in the back to take care of so he wouldn’t have to interact with Derek.

Gone were the weeks of conversations and slowly built friendship. The hate from before wasn’t even present. Now, it was just resentment and silence.

The guilt of what he said was crushing Derek, and he made a last ditch effort to get Stiles’ attention so he could apologize.

When he was at the coffee shop and Stiles was once again ignoring him, Derek gave one of the other baristas a note and instructed them to give it to Stiles.

_Stiles,_

_I am so sorry for what I said the other day. It was a very thoughtless comment. Please come by the store when you have time so I can apologize in person._

_-Derek_

Almost two hours later, a disgruntled Stiles appeared in his shop.

“Oh, hey!” Derek was shocked by his abrupt entrance.

“You have something to say to me?”

“I wanted to take the time to tell you in person how sorry I am for what I said. It was a joke, but I now realize it was in poor taste. We both have to work at what we write no matter the style or genre, and I was underappreciating what it takes for you to do what you do. So, I’m sorry for what I said, and I hope we can continue developing our friendship.”

Stiles smiled at Derek. “Apology accepted. Thank you for showing that you actually thought about why what you said upset me.”

 

Derek smiled back, and mentally prepared for his next statement. “Now that that’s taken care of, I would really like to go on that date.”

Stiles smile somehow grew even bigger. “Yeah? Okay. We’ll have to plan something! I’ve got to get back to the shop now, but thank you for apologizing. It means a lot to me.”

Derek could still feel the grin on his face after Stiles had left.

-

Derek was going about his business when he noticed a black notebook sitting on the counter. He knew instantly that it was Stiles. He also knew that it was probably private, so he shouldn’t look at what was written inside it. 

Should he look at what Stiles was currently writing? It seemed they were tentative friends, and they had agreed to go on a date. His feelings had certainly been developing way past the realm of friendship...

Derek’s older sister had always told him he was secretly nosy.

He turned the book to the page the ribbon bookmark was. The top of the page contained a date from a month prior. Derek began reading:

_We found love in a stormy sky_  
Never needed no reason why  
Danger always was a friend of mine 

_When two hearts on fire collide_  
Call the preacher when the sparks will fly  
You and me burning up the night 

_Like a tide to the shore  
I'm always back for more_

_You and I_  
We're fire and water  
We're rain and thunder 

_You and I_  
We're waves on the ocean  
Stars in slow motion  
I'm lost in place 

_There is no other_  
Never be another  
It's you and I 

Derek instantly knew that what he was reading was about himself and Stiles. There was no way it couldn’t be. It was a true testament to how opposites somehow compliment each other, just like they did. 

_We found love._

_Love._

Stiles was in love with Derek. 

“What are you doing!?”

Derek dropped the book in shock. He hadn’t heard the bell ring when the person walked in. When he looked up, he saw Stiles standing at the door.

“You love me?”

“What if I do?” Stiles defensively crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’d say I love you, too.”

_Maybe opposites attract after all._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my [tumblr](http://www.musketrois.tumblr.com).


End file.
